microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Europe's summer policies 2010
On May 29, 2010 Wilhelm I called a joint meeting of the Reichstag and the military. The meeting was to debate New Europe's activism and future policies in the face of growing tensions between left and right wing ideologies in the community. New Europe starting on June 14, 2010 will adopt a regency due to the reigning monarchs enlistment into the U.S. Army. It is unclear at this time if the monarch will be able to maintain his throne while is in the U.S. Army or not Future policies Military policy The New European armed forces have been regarded as one of the most powerful ones in the community. New Europe is indeed a militarist state that takes pirde on its military and expansion of it when ever possible. This policy has also been a reasoning for many of New Europe's military envolvements across the microworld. The New European military will no longer continue its rapid military expansions and will only act on military authority under treaty obligations or by a micronations request. In the event of an immediate threat to New European territorial security state leaders are authorized to mobilize the military in their state but may not engage an enemy force outside the states border unless authorized by the imperial government. Territorial policy Recently many new micronations have formed in North America. New Europe welcomes them and will do everything possible to help them with one exception. If a new micronation is formed within New European territory this micronation is free to negotiate with New Europe to possibly be granted independence or autonomy within New Europe. Micronations who recognize these territorial disputes as independent without New European approval shall have its recognition by New Europe revoked immediately and the termination of a ll agreements made with New Europe. Foreign policy New Europe has since its formation has been motivated by its own military and imperialist agenda to create the most powerful and influential empire in the micronational world. It is debatable both in and outside of New Europe as to how successful this policy has been. But it is indisputable that in recent months this policy has failed. New European influence has declined, respect for the empire has nearly crumbled and the Kaiser is seen as joke. Inspired by St. Charlie the Leftist Party has successfully proposed New Europe approach things diplomatically rather than militarily. Anti-radicalism Due to the rising tensions between left wing and right wing micronations New Europe believes that this could lead to an ideological based war. New Europe has felt that enough war has come to this community when it didn't have to and assumes responsibility for some of those conflicts. New Europe is ideologically a conservative state but will not participate in any sort of ideological fighting between these micronations. As a result New Europe will permanently adopt a policy of anti-radicalism which will not discriminate against any offending micronation. New Europe now believes that all micronations have the right to pursue existence however they desire. New Europe will from now on extend an open arm of friendship to all micronations regardless of their ideological beliefs, and raise its sword towards any who would threaten the peace of the community in order spread their own beliefs. Domestic policy In wake of the New European Civil War the government abolished Fascism and exiled most of the leaders. This was done so hastily that there were no effective or experienced leaders left in the government. Since the end of the trial many have resigned or been dismissed from government offices. One of the reasons for the pardon of the Johannus von Ikner and Vaughn Bullock was because it was predicted they would want to return to government, and they have expressed the desire to do so. But because of this and the departure of the emperor in only a few weeks New Europe has downsized its government offices or left them under the temporary authority of another. The number of seats in the Reichstag will be increased from 15, including speaker to 17, including speaker. Current territory disputes will be negotiated immediately and hopefully resolved. New Europe will for the time being instead of focusing on military expansion, focus on domestic expansion and forming a stable government. Effective These policies will go into effect at midnight June 1, 2010. Category:New Europe Category:Policy Category:2010